


Until we go down

by CocoLemonJr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blood, Everyone Has Issues, Fluff, HOPE YOU LIKE SUSPICIOUS TWIRPS, Helicopter Parent Steve Rogers, High School, Hope you laugh, Hormones can kill, I regret everything, I skipped school to write this, Im hiding, It a serious fic, Language, Lots of it, Multi, No Smut, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not just the Teenager, Protective Bucky Barnes, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenagers, That fic that nobody asked for, The Teenager is based off me, The e.....never, Uncle Clint Barton, Violence, What Have I Done, With Sam, and come find me, anyway, girls night, in a bathroom, new avenger, no joke, not an au, waiting for a teacher to get some brains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoLemonJr/pseuds/CocoLemonJr
Summary: 1. this fic will not be updated daily2. read the tags... Their basically the summary3. The Avengers find a Teen in a Hydra base and she struggles with her past and present4. she also has superpowers5. Not a mushy gooshy fic6. The teen isn't the only one7. the other Avengers have issues as well8. the prologue makes no sense9. I'm new at writing so don't judge harsh10. Seriously... when I started writing my idea of a chapter was 145 words...11.......I hate my life"She fought backThe body went slackBlood will come seepingHear her daughter weepingThe darkness slowly creepingPermanently sleeping"...I'm messed up.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, CutiePie I have another fic posted. YAY! I literally have 2 things to tell you.
> 
> 1\. Bear with me the beginnings rough
> 
> 2\. I've read so much fanfiction I have literally started narrating my life and talking with tags XD

“There lays a body

Not far from me

It lays on the table

Shaking unstable

Take a step closer

The guilt had exposed her

They injected chemicals

The mixture that killed criminals

She fought back

The body went slack

Blood will come seeping

Hear her daughter weeping

The darkness slowly creeping

Permanently sleeping

This is the story of one who devised

A plan to escape, run and hide

Stay with us child we’ll save the dying grace

This room is your home this cage is your place

Your mission to kill the sole fighting threat

Remember each Avengers dying breath”. - person 1

 

“Very good, your talent is truly incredible”. - person 2

“Thank you sir.” - person 1

“It is time for Subject 124’s next injection” person 2

“Of course sir” - person 3

“And the screams echo

They’ll stop when she’s dead though”. - person 1


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story begins. When the main character is found at a HYDRA base and taken by the Avengers, her previous training and knowledge battles with new feelings in her heart. Can she truly be a 'good guy' or is she controlled by HYDRA's wrath forever? As dangerous as this is she had been trained to deal with it. But when she struggles to find intel on how to survive the worst battlefield of all, she comes up with nothing. With new superpowers on top of all that. How can she manage to find her place, take on high school, navigate relationships, and struggle with clues to her mysterious path? Will she face the battle and win the war, or bow to Hydra and return to her wicked ways? 
> 
> \----Honestly, that should have been the summary to the whole story but like I'm too lazy to change it so here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another... the first chapter. I'm trying to make this as clear as possible but I can tell that Grammarly would cry if they saw my writing. (I don't use Grammarly for the sake of my little dignity). Anyway, I want each chapter to have at least 1,500 words, but it might not happen. I'm also using this chapter to introduce the character's history and her situation. I didn't add a whole lot of interaction but that is in preparation for the next chapter which will tell what happens next along with some flashbacks of the week. please tell me what you think and help me correct the wrong. enjoy ~ Coco

Ticking echoed into my room. The clock’s broken, I thought. It never ticks. Sir told me time is a waste. That it is unneeded. Irrelevant. It only causes boredom and pain. His eyes said hope. Hope is dangerous. It is almost as worse as the disease. It lurks everywhere and infests almost everything. My first and permanent mission is to never catch it. The ticking sped up. I cried out in surprise as there was a painful prick in the back of my neck. I felt my body fill and swell with something that wasn’t there. Every muscle in my body pulled and froze that way before shrinking with new strength. Clouds suffocated my mind and I fought to think. There was laughter and screams and overall darkness before my mind and body reverted to normal. My eyes cloudy with tears and fear as I glanced to the mirror on the wall.

There was only one mirror and it was one way glass so sir could keep an eye on me without my knowing. There was gray smoke falling lazily from my lips, which were painted with a shiny black. Tears and blood dripped from my eyes which had turned a silvery color. The silver faded and fresh tears pushed blood from my face. The black liquid on my lips filled in my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow. Smoke no longer puffed from my mouth as well. I felt my legs buckle and a crack rang through the empty room as my skull collided with the metal floor. 

Dust and rubble flew around me and shards of glass cut into my skin. I screamed out in terror and pain. When everything settled I didn’t move unless they told me to. If it was Sir and his team I must follow their orders to the death. I peeked out of one eye and had to hold back a gasp at the sight of my beautiful room. The white padded walls, ceiling, and floors, save for a small path directly to my cage, were ripped and torn. Fluff was flying everywhere and the only thing intact was the cage, my cage in the middle of the room.

I heard the bend and snapping of metal and I couldn’t help it. I turned to look at whoever was breaking in and instantly went into defense mode. There were intruders that were attacking. There was only a small group of them but they looked powerful. There were three. A dark skinned man with goggles and a machine on his back. A man that was dressed in red, white, blue and had a star on his chest. Last but not least a man with long dark hair and a metal arm. I stood and shifted my weight. The man with the metal arm had pulled the cage door off and was now searching me with his eyes. “We have to go the whole base is going to collapse” Starman as you decided to call him, said. Metal arm man nodded to him and ran forward. I put up my best fight but my injuries weakened me.

He picked me up and I hissed as the glass in my skin was pushed deeper. The man stopped and I stiffend. He shifted me and finally put me down. “Think you can walk”? I nodded suspiciously and he ran forwards. Keeping up with them wasn’t to hard but once we got out of the place Starman picked me up and ran at incredible speeds to this big ship looking thing. My vision started fading in and out before completely going blank.

 

Who is she?

Assuming it’s a she.

It’s a she I checked.

I wouldn’t feel confident on that miss Romanov.

Tony I swear to god.

He has a point. They could be a he.

…

Your right Steve.

I opened my eyes and felt crowded almost immediately. There was more whispering and shuffling before I felt a gentle hand on my arm. 

“There gone. It’s just us.”

I began to sit up and felt a slight pull. There were neat stitches all up and down my arms. I examined the room and deemed it a hospital or medical room of some sort. There was room to move around the bed which was placed in the middle, and cabinets, and drawers, that appeared to be filled with medical tools and medications. The walls were white, the floor was white, the bed was white, the door was glass. It reminded me of HYDRA. Maybe I was still in HYDRA. It didn’t seem likely. If so they would punish me for running. 

There was a lady sitting in a chair next to my bed. She had mousy brown hair and her eyes smiled along with her mouth. She leaned forwards and I leaned back. “My name is Wanda, I am an avenger. We won’t hurt you. You are safe and away from HYDRA.” her voice was soft and reassuring. My brain went through about a million names. Wanda Maximoff, former Sokovian citizen, twin sister of Pietro Maximoff, now deceased. Extent of powers: Unknown. Most commonly known as Scarlet Witch. I cocked my head to the side and decided how I would handle this. 

I hadn’t been exposed to much in my time at HYDRA but I knew that she was of HYDRA formerly. My mission was to kill all avengers. Why? Why would I do that? Because HYDRA said so. But why would I listen to HYDRA? They are the good guys. But they have hurt me? To make you stronger. … 

Course of action: Examine, collect intel, gain experience, decide based on gathered information, depending on results either return to HYDRA with intel, kill Avengers and return to HYDRA, kill Avengers and run, run, stay with Avengers, other. Course of action set.

I relaxed my body and let her touch my hand. She backed up and sighed. Then smiled and turned. “I expected that. You will soon see the correct answer.” she turned back with a pile of clothing in her hands. “But only you can find that answer”. Wanda helped me into my clothing and continued to talk to me in a calm voice. When I was dressed in gray sweatpants, a Stark Industries T-shirt, and a captain america hoodie she led me down the stairs to the common room.

“Wait here”.

She left me outside of the door. She had called the room the lounge. She had also said most of the Avengers would be there as well. That had surprised and scared me in a way. I didn’t do so well around other people. My social skills were limited. I waited for a long time before she came out and gestured for me to come in. I slowly made my way into the room, observing my surroundings. 

Eight people had gathered in the room. I recognised three of them but the others were a mystery. The man in the middle got up from his awkward position in one of the chairs and began to speak. “This is the common room of the Avengers tower. The Avengers compound was destroyed by angry civilians so we moved back here. You know most of us but just to recap. Sam Wilson, The Falcon. Clint Barton, A Little Shit. Steve Rogers, A Bigger Shit. Nat - oof!”. The redhead in the room elbowed him. 

“Hey, why didn’t you elbow him sooner?” the man, Clint said offendedly.

“Because it’s true. You are a little shit.”

Clint gasped dramatically and the redhead rolled her eyes before picking up where the first man left off. “Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Steve Rogers, Captain America. Me, or Natasha Romanov, Black Widow. Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier. Vision. Tony Stark, Iron man. And last but not least Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch.”. I looked around at everyone in the room. “My name is Subject 125”. 

They stared at me silently. Any smiles fell or faltered. The original man, Bucky began to speak. “HYDRA is behind you. Is there a name you would prefer.” He gave off a scary vibe but when you saw beneath that, he was gentle and kind. I thought for a long time. “Anichka” my new name was something the master called me sometimes. Natasha smiled “Grace, I like it”. 

 

The rest of the week went by very well. I spent individual time with each Avenger. I learned many things and began to feel more than empty weight. I laid in bed one night thinking. My mission was to kill the Avengers and never catch the disease that plagued human kind. The Avengers had this illness and they didn’t look so sick. I hadn’t felt anything different yet. I smiled to myself. I never wanted to leave my new family. 

I shot up in bed. Family? I had the disease. Throwing my covers away I quickly shoved my few belongings in a bag. I made it to the kitchen before I stopped. These people had given me a home and food and clothes and a bed. I’d always wanted a bed. It was to soft for me but I still slept in it. I loved the way the covers and blankets felt wrapped around me as I fell asleep letting everything else fall away. Did I really want to leave this place? Let go of everything that had let me live? It had only been a week but it felt like years. 

I hiked my bag farther up on my back. I served HYDRA and HYDRA alone, I won’t fail them…

 

...to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments and hang in there for the next chapter. ~ Coco

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments and stuff like that. and be nice because I have a fragile soul that breaks everytime I hear someone say no.


End file.
